The Quiet Game
The Quiet Game is a short film written, directed, filmed and edited by Scott Pincus. It served as a project for his college Filmmaking class. The film stars Kyle Carozzi, Jordan Winfield and Jacob Huber as a group of friends who partake in a session of the quiet game. However, antics ensue between them and the game doesn't go quite as planned. Scott started working on the film in October 2018. It was filmed that month, but had to be refilmed due to the final product being underexposed. Reshoots took place on November 1, with sounds being recorded two weeks later. The project was released on November 15, 2018. Plot Kyle sits alone in his living room, before being joined by his friends, Jake and Jordan. Jordan proposes that they play the quiet game, and they agree to do so. As the trio plays, Jordan tickles Jake, which annoys him and sends him running off. Jordan and Kyle are confused, before Jake returns with Jordan's "prized anime figure". Jordan is horrified as Jake places the figure on the ground, and crushes it under his foot. Jake cackles maniacally, but stops when he sees Kyle's solemn response. Jordan walks over to Jake, and throws him across the room, knocking him unconscious. Jordan then lifts Jake onto his shoulder and carries him out of the room, likely to dispose of him. Production The project began pre-production in October 2018, when Scott was assigned to make a project about three characters entering and leaving a room. The film was set to be shot on a Bolex camera, making it the first LordStarscream100 film to be shot on film. Due to his inexperience with the Bolex, Scott opted not to put "too much effort" into the project, as there was a high possibility it wouldn't come out good. After filming it that month, the film came out very underexposed - an issue faced by many others as well. Scott chose to reshoot the project on November 1, though production was rather rushed as he helped Kyle Carozzi and Jacob Huber reshoot their project for much of the night (which ultimately resulted in a circuit being blown in his room). Nevertheless, the film was reshot that night, and came out significantly better than the original. Scott recorded sounds for the project on November 14, and it was released on November 15 (shortly after midnight on November 14). The film was set to be viewed in class that day, but due to a snowstorm class was cancelled. A screening later took place on November 29, with Scott's TA complimenting the project and its sound design. Trivia *At one minute and forty-five seconds, this is the shortest LordStarscream100 short film, and the only one to run at under two minutes. This doesn't include the Student Help Desk Commercial, which technically isn't a short film. *The original version of the film was twice as long, but was actually never completed; Scott ran out of film while shooting it but never realized this. This wouldn't matter, as the project came out underexposed and had to be reshot. The original version had Jake run into the room and shut the door, where he took the prized anime figure and contemplated cutting it apart with scissors. *The first LordStarscream100 film to be shot on film, as well as his first project not to feature any music, and to have all its sounds recorded in post-production. Category:Short Films Category:2018 Storyline Category:The Quiet Game Category:School Projects Category:College Projects Category:Standalone Films